U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,403 discloses compositions of and methods of using dihydroxyacetone as a tanning agent for the human epidermis. It has been reported that dihydroxyacetone reacts with skin proteins and amino acids to elicit its skin coloring effect. Since the 1960's, several compositions using dihydroxyacetone as an active ingredient have been reported. These compositions include a topical solution containing dihydroxyacetone and various dyes such as catch powder, dogwood powder and walnut powder (the dyes are employed to offset the undesirable orange cast or hue which results from the use of dihydroxyacetone on fair skinned humans, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,865); and compositions containing dihydroxyacetone and sunscreen compounds such as octyl dimethyl PABA (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,154 and 3,177,120).
Further, dihydroxyacetone has been formulated into oil-in-water emulsions, into preparations containing up to 50% alcohol which tends to dry the skin, and into "creamy bases" such as are found in hand and face lotions and creams. Moreover, Andreadis et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,403 state that dihydroxyacetone may be carried or suspended in various cosmetic bases suitable for external application directly to the skin. Andreadis et al. state that for external applications such bases may take the form of liquid or cream lotions, ointments, dusting powders and the like.
To date, all the vehicles used for applying dihydroxyacetone to the skin have been creams and lotions of emulsions containing either oils or alcohols. In a cream or lotion form, dihydroxyacetone must diffuse from the base into the skin. Therefore, the common excipients used in these forms, i.e., emulsifiers, oils, waxes, etc., trap a portion of the dihydroxyacetone in the surface film which is on top of the skin thereby making it unavailable for reaction with skin proteins or amino acids. This results in loss of depth and longevity of the artificial tan.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more convenient method of applying dihydroxyacetone to the skin. Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick drying self-tanning composition.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an alcohol-free, oil-free self-tanning composition containing dihydroxyacetone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water-based spray-on self-tanning composition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic self-tanning composition which imparts a deeper, longer lasting tan than the prior art compositions. It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for artificially tanning human skin which provides a coloring that closely resembles natural tan coloring.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved skin tanning cosmetic which may be delivered in an atomized droplet form for deeper skin penetration and overall superior tanning effects.